Devices and methods for stripping electrical cables have been known for a long time. To obtain good stripping results, it is important to cut the cable as close to the conductor as possible. Besides the cutting depth as a first stripping parameter, it is often advantageous that, after cutting, the stripping knife is slightly moved away from the cable or opened with a backing-up movement. Experts refer to this movement also as “wayback”.
WO 2012/015062 A1 describes a device for stripping cables using a detecting unit for determining whether the stripping knives come in contact with the conductor contacts. Prior to the actual stripping process, the two stripping parameters, the cutting depth and the backing-up or opening of the knife (wayback), have to be adjusted by the operator. The cutting process is complex, time-consuming and possibly not very reliable. For untrained or inexperienced persons, who operate the respective workstations, it can be difficult to determine optimum stripping parameters.